ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Reuz FM Episode 5: Hey Jiiya, the Master of Tofu
The following is a fan series, it is in no way an attempt to make profit of any form Tsuburya Productions copyrighted characters. It is meant for the enjoyment of other fans of Ultraman and similar copyrighted characters. Note: When you see a link in the story, that means the character will be shown or described on the page in question. Thank you for your cooperation. Title: Hey Jiiya, the Master Of Tofu Heroes : *Ultraman Gaixus Monsters : *Glocker Pawns Ver. II *Lafleya Note: This episode doesn't feature Ultraman Reuz appearance as Haruto was treated by Jiiya at the hospital because of his last battle. *Gaixus special technique was feature in this episode. *Ultraman Agul once again revive by Fuijimiya. *A special guess, Souji Tendou from Kamen Rider Kabuto as he challange Jiiya on Cooking contest. Previous Dark Parastan invade Kobe, destroying the city while FEARS attacking the beast. Jun transform to Ultraman Gaixus battle Parastan but was overpowered by the beast power. Jun fainted, been treated at Natsumi's house and her mother who is a doctor. Haruto found out Taro return to earth, been rested on Natsumi's room. Taro's right arm was half black due to the mysterious figure dark flame. Parastan return to destroy kobe. Haruto once again, transform to protect Kobe. Reuz dodge every attack and summon his saber. Reuz and Parastan have a deadly battle. Until both of them fire their special attack at the same time causing explosion. Both of them tie. The man in black stare at Haruto and disappeared. Chapter 1 Haruto was treated at Kobe Hospital under Mrs. Mizuki Takaneka special patient. Jiiya and Mikasa was also there taking care of him after his battle againts Dark Parastan. Mikasa hold Haruto left hand which have been wrapped because his arm scalds. She look at the small table beside Haruto's bed, his phone, wallet and Reuz Spark. She stare at the spark and tried to think what power hold by the spark user. She remember her father story when he off investigating the Ruins Of Giants, the spark user may bring destruction to the universe but sometime, it may brings humans Hope. Jiiya was reading his favourite story books, that his brother, Shuuya Kaze always read to Haruto when he was a little boy. Jiiya take's the remote and open the television, Mikasa take's the view to the television seeing the news. "It's quite silence in this room..." said Jiiya "Yeah, now that you mention it..." reply Mikasa The news show Ultraman Reuz and Dark Parastan photo and it's was the hottest news, while they said Reuz has been defeated by the beast and must leave earth because he can't save the world now. "Reuz would never loose.. .Both of them are equal match..." said Jiiya The nurse come's in to gave an urgent news to Mikasa from Natsumi. "Mikasa Inou?" said the nurse "Yes, me...?" "I got some urgent news by your friend, Natsumi Takaneka. She said she want to meet you now at school field..." "What for...?" ask Mikasa "About your other friend who also now still in unconsciousness like your friend here..." reply nurse "Okay, i be going now..." "Jiiya...?" "Don't worry, i will take care of Haruto, i maybe as his butler and his grandfather brother..." "Subarashi..!" Mikasa thumbs up and leave the room. Mikasa arrive at the school field sitting on the bench when she saw Natsumi shock her from behind. "Natsumi-chan...!" shout Mikasa "Sorry, but hehe...it's an urgent matter..." "What's up...?" ask Mikasa Chapter 2 "A mysterious door appeared at my house, when i go check it...it's something related to Jun Gaixus Lens..." said Natsumi "A door...could be the same entrance to other heroes world..." reply Mikasa "What do you mean...other heroes world...?" ask Natsumi again "Well, beside Ultraman Reuz and Gaixus appearance in this world...there are other Ultraman's who protect their own world. So the door your saying...it's must be the door lead us to the other world..." said Mikasa "So thats why..." "How about we go to that world...investigated the world, without Haruto who still leave unconsciousness now...how about Jun?" ask Mikasa A boy suddenly appeared behind them, Natsumi smile. Jun was fully heal. "I will go too, to investigated the world..." said Jun "Let's go" said Mikasa Haruto dreaming of a warrior walking, stepping on every citizens and ancient ruins was burns with flame. Beast appeared everywhere bow to the ultra as he walks away leaving the destroying ruins. The dreams burns with flame away, Haruto minds was pitch black as he sleeps away. Jun, Natsumi and Mikasa appeared infront of the door inside Natsumi's house, they enter the door with wave of the sea and blue light. With an appearance of a blue ultraman fighting the monster until he dissappeared. The three of them enter the world with the place was still night. "Huh? This timeline diffrent from us? " said Natsumi's "Other world not the same as us...like Astra world...it's was morning but that time Haruto and i enter on evening..." said Mikasa "Be careful, we're not alone..." said Jun as he saw many of robots like alien close to them. Jun change his lens into a battle sword when the lens summon a light blade on it for Jun to use it. Jun fight the alines, slashing them. While he was fighting, a man wearing white coat similar to a scientist blow the alien like robot in a split second, Jun turn his looks toward the scientist. "You all, are not from you i guess..." said the man "We are...we just come here from a mysterious door..." reply Jun "I see, the door..i've been guarding the door and save it.." "Who are you...?" ask Natsumi "I'm Hiroya Fujimiya, the scientist that cause the alien like robots goes beserk, but i tried to stop their function but thei've been control by some force.." "I think this is why we were here...to stop the force..." "No, you guys are going home...i as the mad scientist must save my world...other people from other planet cannot meddling other world...it should destroy it" said Fuijimiya "But we can help...Jun here also Ultraman" said Natsumi "Ultraman?" "The last time i heard that words is when my friend Gamu died sacrificing this world!" Fujimiya anger to Jun appearance "It's all the fault of Ultraman i been like this..." Fujimiya leave them alone. Chapter 3 Fujimiya enter his room, he sit on his bed and remembering his friend Gamu that died by the hand of strange beast like monster and a plant beast. Aside he still hold the blue ultraman item after he couldn't save his friend. "Agul...what should i do...?" ask Fujimiya to his self Fujimiya return to his lab and think of a new formula on how to revive Agul. As he think's the boy, Jun also hold the power as the same as him. It's already morning, Jun stay up till late night just to watch Natsumi and MIkasa sleeps as he is in charge guarding them. "Why would i must guard them, i should find beast to destroy..." Jun making faces The ground shake, Jun noticed it's about time the beast to appeared. As the robot like alien, Gloker Pawns rampaging the city. People's running away to save their life's, as Jun run straight foward to the Gloker Pawns and transform into Ultraman Gaixus in fast movement, spinning and rise. Gaixus punch Gloker Pawns with his fist, and took fighting stance. As Gaixus start battling Gloker Pawns, another of giant Gloker Pawns appeared, Gaixus fire his hand slash toward the second gloker but it guard with his slash power. Gaixus summon his his blade and slice the second Gloker, it was destroy. And quickly charging and fire his Gaixus Shot, destroy the first Gloker Pawns. "Whew...that's take care of it..." said Jun Not long till two more comes, and five more come to destroy Gaixus. Ultraman Gaixus rise his fist, with yellow lightnings strike his hand as he spin his arms and cross into "X" formation and slash all the Gloker Pawns in one second, all of them explode but Gaixus was shot from the back. He couldn't counter the attack as it was too many of them. But Fujimiya at the time use againts the item and blow all the Gloker Pawns. Gaixus colour timer flash and he return to human size, as Jun. Fujimiya found him and ask him if he knows about the E-X Beast. "Do you know anything about E-X Beast...?" ask Fujimiya "Yeah...i know..." reply Jun "You know E-X Beast...!!" said Fujimiya, he punch Jun face and kick him. "Why we should fight...!?" ask Jun as he defend himself from Fujimiya "I will eliminated whoever allied the E-X Beast...!" "But i'm not...! I fought to defeat them too....!" Fujimiya stop attacking as he heard that Jun's situation is the same as he is. Natsumi and Mikasa arrive. "We're fight to destroy E-X Beast...that's why we must meddling this world to protect it too..." said Mikasa "I see, then i may need your help..." said Fujimiya "What can we do...?" "Protect the city while i'm going to somewhere place, i have an important thing's that i will do in odered to save my world..." "Got it" said Jun Chapter 4 Fujimiya arrive at the seaside, the place where he first return as Ultraman Agul and save Gaia, the red warrior from the robot monster. Fujimiya sit down and feel the sea breeze to releases his stresses, while trusting Jun to protect the city. Natsumi and Mikasa relaxing at the beach, with hotel's and beautiful sea. "It's good sometimes relaxing...feel relief..." said Mikasa While at the real world, Haruto still didn't awake. But he was taking care by Mrs. Mizuki while Jiiya taking part on cooking contest. At the kitchen, everyone watching the show as it's is very interesting as Jiiya is challange by a middle-age man name Tendou as Tendou rise his right hand as his tradmark. "Grandmother said this, man should always accept challange from others in odered to become a true man" said Tendou "What are you...?" "A Kamen Rider....?" ask Jiiya "Nope, i once was..." The judge spoke. "Okay, now, the match will start and you both must cook the very best Japanese tradision, Misou Sup and Shushi..." "I will honor to cook it" said Jiiya Both Jiiya and Tendou start cooking, both of them very fast. Jiiya cook the Misou Sup first but Tendou in opposite cook the sushi. He slowly and patiently cut the fish, and cook rise. Jiiya also patient, he add some of his special ingredients to make the Misou Sup look tastier. Jiiya soon, added his best ingredient, Tofu into the sup after cut it into smaller size. Tendou didn't believe what he saw. "He also like me....Tofu weilder..." In a split of time, both of them manage to finish the menu. "Finish" said Jiiya "Finish" said Tendou The judge ready to taste the food, it's look delicious. He ate the food and smile as he knows who will be the winner. Tendou with a nothingless look and Jiiya with a smile look when the Judge taste their cooking's. With the judge discuss among each other and spoke as Jiiya wins the contest. "I see, i've loose to you, Jiiya" said Tendou "You are also a great cook, i admire you sometimes..." reply Jiiya "No, i admire you...you and i are destine to hold the great power of the "Tofu"..." "Grandmother said this, who ever hold the great power of the Tofu, the food that their cook's will be delicious..." said Tendou leaving the contest with a smile to Jiiya. Haruto on his bed even his eye are a bit close but he saw the channel and the contest as he smile to Jiiya. Back to Agul's world, yellow smoke start to invade the seaside and the hotels and resort, Jun noticed the smell of Beast appearing. Natsumi and Mikasa were on their way to Jun but noticing Jun disappearance. Gloker Pawns appearaed again and destroy the hotels and resort. Mikasa and Natsumi take's shelter, a giant beast with flowers as it's face appeared in the yellow smoke, shooting smoke bomb toward the resort, melting it. "That's gas thing...is somekind of toxic...!?" said MIkasa Chapter 5 While the clouds start to become dark, the beast codename, Lafleya and Gloker Pawns rampaging the buildings on the beach. The man in black who help Haruto earlier saw the beast but he just walk away disappearing. Jun run to the roof. He took out the Gaixus Lens but his movement stopped when he spotted the woman in white standing 180 degree from him. "This is what will happen to other world if you, Gaixus and your friend Reuz keeps meddling on other world..you will destroy the other world..." said the woman in white "I will never become a destroyer!" shouted Jun He twist the Lens into a gun and shoot the woman in white but the laser like bullet passes through her. "What are you, a ghost...?" ask Jun "That weak bullet cannot kill me that easily..." While Lafleya and Gloker keeps rampaging, Fujimiya who still sitting beside the seaside standing up again, he rise the Agul transformation item on his left wrist. "Agul!!!" The sea was cut in half while a giant in a blue light was reveal, Fujimiya was transfer to the light and the warrior stood up once again. Agul with his original marking, the V2 mode, Agul fly to the sky and shot his energy slash toward Lafleya and Gloker Pawns together both of the beast fall down. Ultraman Agul land down crossing his both of his arms to his chest. Natsumi and Mikasa was impressed when the ultra who protect his own world will appeared once again. "Gamu, now i know what are you trying to say, and what's it mean to be Ultraman..." said Fujimiya looking at his right hand palm. "Blue Ultraman...." said Natsumi "Urutoraman Agul..." said Jun Agul took fighting stance's and engage the battle, he perform a jump and kick Lafleya, while he quickly dodge roll and punch Glocker Pawns, while Agul headlock Glocker and he twist his body as well as Glocker fall down twistting together. Lafleya get up, Agul quickly shot his Agul energy slash twice toward Lafleya, Agul punch and kick Lafleya again and again before he jump while touching Lafleya head, Agul landding down behind the beast and kick Lafleya. Glocker Pawns shot their bullets, Agul summon his barrier while charging his Photon edge but his attack stopped as the thunder strike him from above, Glocker chance shot Agul rapidly with their energy bullets, Agul knee down even when been hit until his colour timer flash. Jun quick take action, he twist Gaixus Lens into Lens mode and transform into Gaixus. Crystals fall back and break appeart to many pieces, Ultraman Gaixus rise. From the sky, a yellow energy bullet was fire to Lafleya and Glocker Pawns while Gaixus landding down. "Blue and black ultra eh...we have lot in common..." said Jun "No we're not.." reply Fujimiya Agul stand side by side with Gaixus as both took fighting stance's, Lafelya and Glocker Pawns go foward the battle, Agul fighting Glocker while Gaixus take's Lafleya. Gaixus sent a powerful punch towards Lafelya, and jump to perform an ultra kick. Gaixus do some acrobatic stance and jump over Lafelya while punch his head. When Gaixus reach the ground, Lafelya shoot his poison gas and summon it's tentacle's to grab Gaixus infront of him, while Gaixus cannot breath with the poison gas, Agul who was busy battle Glocker kick the robot and fire his energy slash toward Lafleya triple time, causing the beast to released the ultra. Chapter 6 Gaixus colour timer flash, Agul summon his light saber and slashing Glocker Pawns into half and explode. Agul again slashing the remaining Glocker, lot's of them explode but the last one about to escape, Agul charging up his photon edge and fire toward the escape Glocker, destroy it and explode. "Onore, Gaixus!!" shouted the monster inside Lafleya, Yapool greed finally show himself inside Lafleya controlling the beast. "So, it was you..." said Jun "Who...?" ask Fujimiya "The last Yapool..Yapool Greed..." MIkasa spotted something, a man in black appeared watching the fight. "Hey, who is he...?" ask Mikasa "He look's exactly like...somehow close to my father..." reply Natsumi The man in black look towards Mikasa and Natsumi while smilling as he disappeared with his super natural speed. "Woah! He's fast...is he a human...?" Insert song, Dash! Gaixus! Agul charging up. He rise his right hand, while he absorb the energy from the sea to form a blue light ball, while Gaixus rise his left arm to the sky, with a straight yellow line appeared, his rise his right arm absorbing the yellow light which is moving spinning around his left crystal of light. "Gaixium Shot!" said Jun. Both of the ultra fire their attack's towards Lafleya, he falling down and explode with a big flame from the explosion. Yapool manage to escape from the monster and return to the real world. Agul want to shake hand's with Gaixus but Gaixus instead said he has to return. Fujimiya seem's feel strange behavior of Gaixus as he fly off to the real world with Natsumi and Mikasa enter through the door. "If this the world realy looks like...i don't think that black ultra will be cooperated with me and others..." said Fujimiya Haruto feels much better after he's awake, Mikasa visiting him with Jiiya. Jiiya told the story of his win on Cooking Match and he serve a special dishes for Haruto when he return. Haruto seems happy. Jun watch it from outside and he leave the hospital. The woman in white smile and disappeared. Peco in a silent room invented a new invention for FEARS to travel into other world. "In case Ultraman need help on other world, this should help..." The End Next Episode Preview Parastan return to destroy the city. FEARS with new hi-tech chester can transform into powered up version. Jiiya found out a mystrious man who look's like Haruto's father. The woman in white bring's command to 10 aliens, Gaixus was overpowered. Haruto have a talk with Reuz. Mikasa hold up the Reuz Spark after it was steal by Yapool Greed. Natsumi was confront by beast. Reuz stand up the for the final round againts Dark Parastan. Reuz accelerated with his newest form. "Limit Break!" said Haruto Category:Apexz Category:Ultraman Reuz Continuity Category:Ultraman Reuz Episodes